


Squishy Sparkly Slime

by SonOfGondor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Other, not tentacle porn, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfGondor/pseuds/SonOfGondor
Summary: Eddie is watching slime videos and Venom is way too curious about the glittery slime. Being a scary man-eating symbiote doesn't mean you can't like glitter.Alternatively titled "Glitter meant he was not eating people."





	Squishy Sparkly Slime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Venom fic and it's NOT tentacle porn. It's arguably worse. This fic is the result of a conversation with a friend and a 1:30am writing session. So ehm.... enjoy? And leave a comment if you do! It'd mean the world.

Okay, so Eddie sometimes watched those slime videos to calm himself down. So what? He always knew the opinions on those were quite divided, but what he didn’t expect was _Venom_ to weigh into it.

**Eddie, why are they squishing symbiotes?**

“They’re not symbiotes, Venom.”

He had gotten used to hearing Venom’s voice in his head. So much so that it had started to become familiar. The time he had spent without him now seemed strangely empty and lonely. No one to talk to, no one to bicker with…

**Then what are they?**

Eddie shrugged. “It’s slime.”

 **Slime.** Venom repeated the word as if he had to hear it for himself. **I’m not slime?**

“No, Venom,” he said. “You’re not slime.”

**Not slime.**

“No, not slime.”

**You won’t squish me, will you, Eddie?**

“No, Venom.”

**Can I squish you, Eddie?**

Eddie didn’t know why that’d amuse him, but he laughed quietly. “No,” he said. “You cannot squish me.”

**Why not, Eddie?**

“Because that would kill me.”

It was quiet in his head for a second, but he felt the emotions, or the approximation of emotion in Venom. He didn’t want him to die.

**No. Eddie don’t die.**

“Agreed.”

They kept staring at the slime for the duration of the video. He never knew what had attracted him to these videos in the first place, but ever since he’d watched his first one, his recommendations were full of them, and in moods like these – tired – he couldn’t seem to stop. After it had just ended with Anne he’d spend ages behind his laptop watching these videos.

**Why do they squish, Eddie?**

“I don’t know. I like watching it.”

**But what is purpose, Eddie?**

“Relaxing?” He shrugged and yawned. “I don’t think there’s really a purpose.”

**No purpose?**

“No.”

**You are weird.**

“So are you,” he said teasingly. “Parasite.”

**I’m not a parasite!**

Eddie laughed. The time he was scared of the booming voice in his head was so long past it seemed like a former life.

“It’s a pet name.”

Venom didn’t reply, but he could feel his reaction, and if Venom could pout – how would that even work? – he would. Big scary alien symbiote he was.

**Why is this “slime” sparkly?**

“Glitter.”

**What’s glitter, Eddie?**

“It’s –“ He realized he actually had no idea how to describe glitter. The last time he had even touched glitter must have been in arts and crafts when he was five. “It’s little bits that make things sparkly.”

Venom was thinking. **I like glitter.**

That was a surprise. Venom _liked_ glitter? Eddie had, long ago, read an article about why people liked sparkly things: it reminded them of the sparkle of water in the sunlight. That, however, didn’t explain why alien symbiotes would like glitter.

“You like glitter?”

**Yes. Sparkly.**

“Yes.”

**We want to be sparkly.**

“Like the slime?” He couldn’t help but laugh. “Really?”

**Yes, Eddie, make us sparkly.**

“Okay.” He said. “Tomorrow, I’ll make us sparkly.”

He didn’t know why he felt like he couldn’t deny his symbiote, but he could swear he heard a little purr inside his head.

 

* * *

 

The next day after work Eddie walked into an arts and crafts store, a small shop on the corner of the street. _Yes,_ he told himself, _just buying some glitter to pour on my scary man-eating alien symbiote. Why? Because he wants to sparkle._

“Excuse me,” he said to the nearest employee, a teen with glasses that seemed about as surprised to see him here as Eddie himself was. “Where can I find glitter?”

“Second aisle over there,” he pointed to the back of the store.

“Thanks.”

**He looks yummy. Can we eat him?**

“No,” he said, as soon as they were out of hearing distance. “We don’t eat good people. He’s good people.”

**Just a bite.**

“No.” They’d arrived at the glitter aisle and Eddie was frankly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of glitter. Why was there so much glitter? “Which one do you want?”

**We like the pink one. And the rainbows.**

_So,_ Eddie wondered, _how much glitter would be needed to make an alien symbiote sparkly?_ Not really something he was going to ask the employee.

“How many?”

**We want all.**

 

* * *

 

As soon as they arrive at home, Venom peeped out of his skin. Where that had been a terrifying experience the first time, when it happened now he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello Venom.”

**Hello my Eddie.**

_My Eddie_. He was pretty sure Venom too was able to feel the rush of excitement that ran through his body when hearing those words. His hand went out and he scratches Venom’s head, as if they’d always done it like that.

 **What is this?** He asked, but he didn’t pull away.

“Affection.”

**What’s its purpose?**

Eddie shrugged but didn’t stop. He didn’t really know how he could see it, but Venom seemed happy. Maybe it was the half closed eyes and his toothy mouth curled up in a smile.

“Feels good.”

**Humans are strange.**

“You are too.”

**I’ll eat your liver.**

“Sure you will.”

Eddie put his plastic bag on the table and began to unpack. The amount of glitter he’d bought was crazy, but lately it’d been hard to refuse Venom anything, especially when it came down to something so innocent as glitter. Glitter meant he was not eating people.

**Pretty.**

Eddie laughed.

**Why are you laughing, Eddie?**

“Remember when we were on that rooftop and you told me that earth could be beautiful?”

A tentacle curled around Eddie’s body till Venom was lying comfortably on his shoulder.

 **Yes,** he said. **I do.**

“This is just another way earth is beautiful.”

**Yes, sparkly. Like the lights.**

“Yes,” Eddie smiled. “Like the lights.”

**Make us sparkly too.**

Eddie unscrewed the lid of the rainbow glitters and Venom dipped a tentacle into the container before Eddie could stop him. He had no idea how it’d react, but the glitter stayed on Venom’s tentacle – their tentacle? – and looked on with big eyes.

**Sparkly.**

“Yes,” Eddie laughed and put his hand in too. “Very sparkly.”

**We like it.**

“Yes, we do.” Eddie spread some over Venom’s head and put the remainder on his face. “Am I beautiful too now? Like the lights?”

**You’re always beautiful, my Eddie.**

“What?” His heart seemed to stop. “Really?”

**We are beautiful, my Eddie. You are my…**

“Your host?”

**What makes us complete, my Eddie. You are mine.**

“Yours,” he repeated.

**Yes, mine.**

“Venom,” he said, his heart racing. “What we did, when you – when you were in Anne… Can we do that again?”

**We liked that.**

_Yes, we did._

**Author's Note:**

> Update 10/28: wow, holy shit, I didn't expect everyone to love this so much?? I appreciate it so much! Check out my [Venom Blog](https://parasitepetname.tumblr.com/) for shitposts and maybe some more writing?


End file.
